In a World of Vampires
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of random TVD drabbles from my tumblr. Various characters/pairings/settings.
1. The Difference Between Them

**Written for a 200 word drabble prompt: Could you write something about the whole Tyler Klaus showdown in New Orleans and where Caroline is brought up?**

**Characters- Klaus and Tyler**

**Pairing- Klaroline (indirectly)**

**Setting- During TO season 1, NOLA**

**The Difference Between Them**

* * *

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Klaus exclaimed as he locked eyes with Tyler. His luck seemed to be holding steady on the nonexistent-end of the scale ever since he arrived in New Orleans, so Tyler's appearance wasn't exactly shocking, though it was unexpected. He couldn't imagine what his hybrid was doing here of all places, especially when there was one specific place Tyler _should_ be, but Klaus was going to find out. "And what brings you down to lovely Louisiana, mutt?"

Tyler's eyes flashed gold before he growled out an answer. "You. Specifically, to kill you."

Klaus couldn't hold in his bark of laughter as he shook his head at the younger man. "Still as intelligent as ever I see. You know I can't be killed, and even if I could, you and all your friends would die along with me."

"It would be worth it!" Tyler yelled, impulsive as ever.

"Really? And what about sweet Caroline? She would die as well. What does your girlfriend think of your plan?" he asked, gritting his teeth over the word 'girlfriend.'

"We're not together anymore," Tyler admitted reluctantly. "I chose revenge. And I will get it!" he snarled.

Klaus surveyed him with an unreadable expression. In one swift move, Klaus flashed forward and snapped the younger hybrid's neck. He looked down at Tyler for a moment. "You may be too foolish to realize what you've given up, but I'm not," he muttered before flashing off, headed suspiciously in the direction of the NOLA airport.


	2. Love

**This drabble was inspired spur of the moment by all the gifs of Steferine's goodbye (so many feels). **

**Characters- Katherine and Stefan**

**Pairings- Steferine/Kalijah**

**Setting- Katherine's first goodbye to Stefan before her coma.**

* * *

"You'd never look at me the way you look at Elena, would you."

It was a statement, not a question, for she already knew the answer. And as much as it pained her to admit it, she was just tired, so tired of pretending. But she was still Katherine Pierce; she was a survivor. And the only way she would survive this with any part of her heart still intact was to leave. Now.

"Goodnight, Stefan." she said resolutely, moving to walk around him and leave, holding her head as high as she could manage.

"Hey." His voice was barely above a whisper and she was vaguely surprised she could even hear it until he grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with her own, and all other thoughts flew from her mind. "I'm sorry that you're dying," he said softly, as if he meant it. She wanted to believe he did.

"Trust me. I am too," she managed to say with a still unwavering voice, a tear escaping as she pulled away from his grip, away from him.

She packed her belongings in silence, her thoughts consuming her. She was dying, would be dead soon. And what did she have to show for it? She had spent her whole life running; from Klaus, from love, from happiness even. And as much as she wished to lay all the blame squarely on the hybrid's shoulders, she couldn't. No, she had chosen to love, to run from it when it became difficult, and that was no one's fault but her own.

And oh, how she had loved. Two great loves, Elijah and Stefan. She supposed she should be grateful, some people never even got to experience one. But grateful wasn't a word Katherine was very familiar with; especially since she had lost both loves. Twice. And why should she thank the fates for causing her double the heartache?

_Elijah_. The very thought of him made her sigh, made the tears fall faster. She had genuinely tried with him this time. After 500 years of pining, she had finally gotten a second chance. She had laid herself bare before him, stripped away the walls and defenses she had built over five centuries. But it had not been enough; it was never enough. He had left. Left her. She idly wondered if he was trying to repay her in kind for when she had left him, ran, when she was still human. But the situations were nowhere near similar, and she had too high of an opinion of Elijah to think he could honestly think such a thing. Then again, perhaps she had always given him too much credit; too much of her heart.

And then there was Stefan. She had played with him, toyed with the poor human boy. Yet she had let her heart out with him as well. She had let herself care, in her own twisted way. It had been real for her, their love. And it still was. And that made the pain even worse.

Why were the doppelgangers riddled with so many curses? To be the key piece in breaking the Hybrid Curse. To be eternally drawn to the other doppelganger line, to their match, only to never truly find peace together. And to be forced to swap or share happiness with their own doppelganger if their paths should ever meet.

She shook her head as she gathered up her bags; what did the doppelganger curses matter to her now? She would be gone soon, and Elena would be left to deal with them. She couldn't say she minded that part of death.

As she descended the stairs, phone in hand, she thought how she knew what the real cause of her death would be. It wouldn't be some side effect of the cure, rapid aging or whatnot. No, it would be heartbreak. Because as much as most people would like to say that Katherine Pierce didn't possess a heart, she knew better. Her heart was usually kept hidden, locked away where no one could reach it, covered in cracks and with great pieces missing, but it was still there. Now this latest fissure was rending it in two, threatening to shatter it into irreparable pieces. And she no longer had the strength to fight it.

Perhaps love truly was a weakness, and she had been a fool to keep hoping for it after all these years. The scars on her heart were proof enough of the dangers of love, of believing in it. Love was killing her as surely as the cure.

As she called her daughter, in one last vain attempt at survival, she felt the seams of her heart break, and she welcomed what was coming.

After all, if she ceased to believe in love, why would she want to live?


	3. The Perils of The Other Side

**This is inspired by a conversation about how a show about Kol snarking his siblings from the Other Side would be awesome and it made me think about how he might have reacted to our most _favorite_ scene in 4x20.**

**There's not a lot to go on with Kol, unfortunately, so I had to improvise a bit, but my Kol swears a lot and tells it like it is. I had to rewatch this damn scene again, so I hope you appreciate all the pain and suffering that went into this lol.**

**Characters- Klaus, Elijah, Sophie, Hayley, and of course Kol**

**Pairing- We're not going to count the atrocity of 4x16 as a pairing, so none**

**Setting- During 4x20, New Orleans**

* * *

Kol jovially followed his brothers into the crypt, wondering what other fun they had in store for him to watch. Klaus' posturing for Marcel had been quite amusing, but not nearly bloody enough for his tastes. Not for the first time since joining the Other Side he wished he had a bowl of popcorn. He had grown quite fond of the stuff after he was undaggered and had to agree with the cliché that eating popcorn made watching real life drama more entertaining.

He was vaguely interested in the witch plot Elijah had been going on about, Kol had always been interested in witches, after all. But he mostly hoped for someone to set Klaus off so he could enjoy the show. That blonde in Mystic Falls had softened the ill-tempered hybrid too much for Kol's liking; how was he supposed to enjoy a good brawl with Klaus bowing and scraping and trying to get into her good graces constantly? Hopefully New Orleans would prove to be more enjoyable to observe.

"Sophie Devereaux," Klaus said in an irritated tone, addressing the brunette witch Kol had seen earlier. "What is this?"

"He's all yours. Proceed," Elijah declared, coming to a halt before the witch.

Kol perched himself on a wall ledge, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled in to watch the show. "This should be good," he smirked.

Klaus looked over at his brother, the one he could still see of course, none too pleased with the situation before he finally turned to face Sophie.

"You know you're famous in this town," she said, her words a statement, not a question. Kol was impressed with her stalwart attitude, standing up to his brother like that. "Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus."

Kol groaned, as if Klaus needed a bigger head. Points off for this witch.

"We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is," she continued, staring at the hybrid. "And now he's out of control, he does what he wants, kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him."

Kol was already bored with the conversation. "Cut to the chase, darling, we don't have forever," he said exasperatedly. "Well, I suppose some of us do," he added, pursing his lips in thought.

Sophie stared at the ground for a moment before she gathered her resolve and raised her head to meet Klaus' eyes again. "And you're going to help me," she declared, her voice unwavering.

Kol burst out laughing, almost falling from the ledge in his mirth. Who was this witch to think that she could make his brother do anything?

Klaus' mouth dropped open for a moment before he spoke, clearly as astounded by the witch's gall as Kol was. "This is why you brought me here?" he scoffed, turning to Elijah in annoyance.

"Hear her out," the older vampire implored, his usual stoic demeanor in place.

"I don't need to hear her out," Klaus said, holding a finger up to Elijah to silence him. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this Earth that would matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time," he assured her.

"Except maybe a certain blonde," Kol added, leaning back against the wall, his laughter abated for the moment.

"Elijah what madness is this?" the hybrid demanded, turning once again to his brother.

"Klaus."

Kol whipped his head around at the new feminine voice, as did his brothers. A pretty brunette who looked familiar walked into view, followed by who Kol assumed were more witches. He watched Klaus' face carefully as the hybrid looked at the girl with minor annoyance.

"You need to listen to them," the new girl declared, another person unafraid of the lethal hybrid.

"Oh this should be good," Kol murmured.

He was proved right when Klaus started laughing at the girl. "You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled one night stand, no offense, sweetheart, means a thing to me," he yelled, turning and gesturing wildly to everyone in turn.

"Ah, so that's where I know the strumpet from," Kol said with a grin. He had watched Klaus chat with the girl, a werewolf if he remembered correctly, in their house awhile back. Thankfully he had realized where their liquor drenched talk had been headed and hightailed it out of there to spy on Rebekah instead before he saw anything unforgettable.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town," Sophie interjected, causing Klaus to turn away from the girl and face her. "But as keepers of the balance we still know when Nature has cooked up something new," she continued. "For example, I have a special gift."

"Clearly it isn't being able to quickly get to the point," Kol complained, rolling his eyes.

"Of sensing when a girl is pregnant," the witch finished, looking intently at Klaus.

Kol furrowed his brow as he tried to make sense of the witch's words. He noticed Klaus seemed to be having the same issue.

"What?" the hybrid breathed, unwilling to accept what the witch seemed to be implying.

"I know it's impossible," the girl spoke up, causing Klaus to turn back around again.

Klaus glared at her, "What are you saying?"

"Yes, what _are_ you saying?" Kol added, gazing suspiciously around the crypt.

"Niklaus," Elijah spoke finally, drawing everyone's attention. "The girl is carrying your child."

At his brother's words Kol's jaw dropped. "What?!" he screeched, offhandedly glad no one could hear him at that moment. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Klaus looked like someone had ran over his favorite kitten while Elijah looked… happy?

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kol cried, jumping down from the ledge.

"No, it's impossible," Klaus said, finally finding his voice. "Vampires cannot procreate!"

"My thoughts exactly," Kol added, walking over to stand by Klaus.

"But werewolves can," Sophie said. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf."

"Are you daft?" Kol asked, wishing the witch could feel his glare. "He's dead for fuck's sake! I don't care if he was born a bloody leprechaun, he's a vampire now, well hybrid I suppose if you want to be technical. I may not have been conscious for most of the last century when your modern medicine really took off, but I'm pretty sure I know enough to say with certainty that DEAD THINGS CAN'T REPRODUCE!" he yelled, waving his arms wildly in the arm, now wishing they could hear him.

"You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind," the witch continued, much to Kol's annoyance. "And this pregnancy is… one of Nature's loopholes."

"Oh my fucking god!" Kol cried, raising his head to stare at the ceiling in utter disbelief. "You're not actually buying this, are you?" he asked, turning to face Klaus.

The hybrid turned an accusatory finger to the brunette girl, angrily approaching her. "You've been with someone else, admit it!" he yelled, Elijah protectively moved towards the girl ("Typical," Kol muttered).

"Hey, I've spent days held captive in a fricking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby, don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" the girl answered, not backing down an inch.

"Who the fuck does this girl think she is?" Kol asked no one in particular, not that anyone in particular would have answered him. "She's no Elena Gilbert to think she could get away with speaking to Klaus like this; or blondie even."

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy," Sophie said passionately, clearly as unconcerned with her welfare as the supposedly pregnant girl. "Because of Jane Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

Kol couldn't help the large guffaw that left his mouth. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, staring at the witch incredulously. "You expect us to believe that your sister died in order to become a human pregnancy test? I'm fairly certain you can pick one of those up at the local drug store, no human sacrifice required."

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress," the witch finished, her voice venomous.

"Wait, what?" Hayley said, clearly not having expected that turn of events.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead I'll do it myself," Elijah said; the first intelligent thing Kol had heard since entering this damned crypt.

"No! We can't, not yet," Sophie said vehemently. "We have a clear plan we need to follow and there are rules."

"You're all fucking insane!" Kol interjected. "You actually think Klaus will buy this ridiculous bull shit? I can't wait to see your heads rolling around on the floor."

"How dare you command me?" Klaus hissed, his voice low and menacing. "Threaten me! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! I won't hear anymore lies," he shouted, moving through the group, glaring at Elijah especially.

"Finally! The first word of sense I've heard from you all day, Nik," Kol said exasperatedly, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Niklaus," Elijah called, causing the hybrid to stop in his tracks.

"Oh no," Kol groaned, his head dropping. If anyone could derail Klaus' current sanity train it was Elijah.

Klaus turned to face his brother, looking every bit the dejected younger sibling. It made Kol sick. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, huh Nik?" he drawled as he crossed his arms.

"Listen."

Klaus turned to face the girl, Hayley, at Elijah's words, focusing his hearing. Kol did as well, pleased that he retained his vampire abilities on the Other Side. He heard the supposed baby's heartbeat, though it sounded oddly muffled to him. He watched in horror as Klaus' face took on a look of shock, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He was clearly buying this whole thing.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Kol concluded, looking between his brothers. "They're obviously lying to you! Do you know how hard it is to fake a heartbeat?" he asked, wishing it wasn't a useless attempt. "Not very! And it's not even a good fake! That witch probably died casting a spell to fake the pregnancy! I can't believe this, maybe Finn was the smart brother after all."

Klaus turned to face a smiling Elijah, his expression hard. "Kill her and the baby," he said in a steady voice.

Elijah merely blinked in confusion, as if he couldn't comprehend Klaus being callous.

"What do I care?" he said before making a dramatic exit.

"Now that's the Nik I know and loathe!" Kol exclaimed, raising his hands to gesture at the receding back of his brother. "At least someone is finally making sense," he said, glaring at Elijah.

His remaining brother turned to the group of women. "Let me speak with him."

"Elijah, no," Kol whined, dragging his hands down his face. "I think that tie is cutting off the circulation to your brain. Kill the girl and be done with this farce!"

Kol watched annoyed as Elijah made to follow Klaus, grumbling to himself as he begrudgingly followed after his brothers. "So help me, I will figure out some way to haunt the shit out of you two if you buy into this baby crap."


End file.
